


EGGSY

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, hartwin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hartwin, Love, M/M, kingsman - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	EGGSY

“Hôm nay Harry sẽ không đến, ông ấy ốm.”  
Eggsy vừa đi vào hiệu may vừa thông báo đủ to để mọi người cùng nghe thấy. Arthur liếc nhìn sang Lancelot một cách lén lút, tưởng qua mắt được nó sao.  
“Bọn tôi biết rồi.”  
Merlin không ngẩng lên từ đống giấy tờ cao ngất trước mặt đánh tiếng trả lời hộ cho tất cả thành viên còn lại, giải thoát mọi người khỏi cơn lúng túng cùng cực. Nó nghe tiếng Arthur tằng hắng với Merlin rồi ông ta thì thầm gì đấy vào tai Merlin ra chiều bối rối lắm. Riêng nó thì chẳng thấy có gì phải bối rối cả, mọi chuyện đơn giản đến không thể đơn giản hơn, Harry ốm nên ông không đi làm, cái đám người này chỉ giỏi xới tung mọi chuyện lên.  
Buổi họp diễn ra như hàng tuần vẫn thế, với Arthur ngồi giữa, ghế của Galahad để trống bên phải vì Harry vắng mặt, cạnh ghế Galahad là một Galahad khác – chính nó, rồi Gawain, đến Bedivere, đến Merlin, phía tay trái Arthur sẽ là Lancelot, Percival, Bors, Kay. Tất cả tạo thành một vòng tròn hoàn hảo trên bàn tròn Hiệp Sĩ. Không hề sứt mẻ lấy một lỗ hổng.  
“Cậu không ở lại sao Eggsy? Bọn này chuẩn bị đến quán J&G góc phố làm vài ly đây.”  
“Không, mình phải đến cửa hàng hoa mua bó tulip mới. Bó ở nhà sắp héo mất rồi. Mà bồ biết tính Harry rồi đấy.”  
Đúng vậy, Harry Hart mắc chứng OCD, chuyện này ai cũng biết, từ trên xuống dưới, từ trong ra ngoài, không ai không biết Harry bị rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng chế, mà những thứ ông rối loạn có thể liệt kê ra vô số. Khi ông ăn phải luôn luôn có đủ bộ dao nĩa dù cho bữa ăn hôm đó không cần dùng đến tất cả chúng; khăn phải được xếp gọn gàng, lớp lang và theo tông màu nhạt dần về phía phải; quần áo luôn phải được thẳng thớm; bát dĩa cũng không ngoại lệ; ghế cũng vậy; nói chung mọi thứ trong tầm mắt đều phải được sắp xếp hệt như cũ sau khi quét dọn xong và mọi thứ phải luôn luôn được quét dọn. Điều tối quan trọng nhất là lọ hoa tulip trong căn bếp, luôn luôn là hoa tulip vàng và phải là 9 nhánh. Không bao giờ thay đổi. Và từ ngày Eggsy dọn vào ở cùng ông thì nó cũng chẳng có tham vọng gì thay đổi những điều ấy.  
Nhưng có một điều mà Eggsy không hề biết.  
Bất kì ai cũng nhận ra căn bệnh của Harry Hart ngay từ lần đầu tiếp xúc với ông, riêng Eggsy thì không. Đến giờ vẫn không. Với nó, đó chỉ đơn thuần là một phần tính cách ông, mà tính cách một người sinh ra không phải để người khác thay đổi. Như hiện giờ, nó đang hết sức vui lòng đi mua 9 nhánh tulip vàng mới thay thế cho 9 nhánh cũ sắp sửa héo tới nơi.  
Siêu thị đang có khuyến mãi gì thì phải, nó cũng ghé ngang xem xét vài thứ rồi cuối cùng quyết định mua về 2 miếng bít tết bò Úc loại ngon. Harry không đòi hỏi khắt khe gì trong ăn uống cả, chỉ là do nó, nó muốn ông được ăn những thứ hảo hạng nhất, tốt nhất trong khả năng mà nó có thể mang lại. Dù khả năng nấu nướng của nó không hề tốt chút nào nhưng chưa khi nào ông lên tiếng phàn nàn về điều đó.  
……….  
“Em về rồi đây.”  
“Em có mua hoa mới và ông biết không, hôm nay tụi mình sẽ ăn bít tết, bò Úc đàng hoàng nhé.”  
Egssy thay hoa mới cho lọ hoa, đặt cái lọ vào chỗ cũ, tiến hành hút bụi cả nhà, dọn dẹp nhà cửa rồi bắt tay vào công thức chế biến mới cho món bít tết mà nó vừa mới học được. Đúng như dự đoán, bữa tối diễn ra hoàn hảo, ông không hề phàn nàn gì về kĩ năng của nó. Nó biết nó đã lên tay nghề rất nhiều từ ngày chuyển về đây.  
Mỗi ngày đều đều đặn như thế, đêm đến nó chuẩn bị giường ngủ cho cả hai, và tất nhiên là nó sẽ ngủ cùng ông, nó không nghĩ bản thân có thể xa ông được, mặc kệ ông có buồn bực khó chịu gì thì nó vẫn sẽ luôn bám lấy. Nhưng ông không, ông dịu êm, tĩnh lặng bên nó, rõ là ông hạnh phúc dù cho ông chẳng hé môi nửa lời về điều đó. Nhưng nó cảm nhận được. Có những thứ tình cảm không cần phải nói ra. Và như mọi đêm, nó chăm sóc cho ông, kéo chăn đắp cẩn thận để ông khỏi lạnh vào nửa đêm.  
Nhưng Harry đã lớn tuổi rồi, nó không thể tự dối lòng về điều đó, ông bệnh hầu như mỗi ngày, sức khỏe ông không còn được như xưa nữa, đến mức mỗi khi chiều về, lúc nó bắc ghế mây ra phía sau vườn để ngắm trời chiều cùng ông, nó cũng phải cẩn thận mang cả chăn theo cùng, đôi khi nó ôm ông vào lòng để giữ ông luôn ấm áp. Và đương nhiên là ông không cự nự gì. Rõ là ông cũng thích dành thời gian bên nó.  
………….  
Nó ốm.  
Tất nhiên là phải đến lúc nó bệnh.  
Nó sốt nóng cả người mà xung quanh vẫn lạnh tanh, dù cho có hàng tá chăn nệm bao lấy cả cơ thể. Nó thậm chí còn không đứng dậy nổi.   
Dĩ nhiên là ông lo lắng, Merlin cũng lo, Lancelot cũng vậy. Mọi người thay phiên đến nhà giúp ông chăm sóc cho nó.  
Một tối nọ chỉ có Merlin và Lancelot, nó đòi đến tiệm hoa mua bó tulip mới.  
“Cậu không đi được, Eggsy, cậu đang bệnh nặng thế kia mà đòi đi đâu.”  
“Nhưng chúng héo cả rồi Rose ạ. Mình không thay hoa mới Harry sẽ buồn mất.”  
Thế rồi đột nhiên Rosy quỳ xuống cạnh chỗ nó đang nằm khóc nức nở, những giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên gò má xương xẩu của cô bạn, ngày một nhiều hơn. Nó bàng hoàng, chẳng hiểu nó đã nói sai điều gì. Merlin đứng một bên chỉ biết thở dài, ông gỡ gọng kính xuống lau nhưng nó có thể thấy đôi mắt ông đang đỏ hoe.  
“Tớ van cậu Eggsy. Cậu đừng như vậy nữa.”  
“Tớ làm sao cơ? Cậu nói gì thế Rose? Tớ chỉ muốn đi mua hoa thôi mà.”  
“Eggsy! Harry đã mất được 5 năm rồi. Cậu tính như thế này đến bao giờ?”  
Merlin đang lấy mu bàn tay quét nước mắt đi, ông thậm chí còn không dám ngẩng mặt lên nhìn nó.  
“Cậu phải tiếp tục sống tiếp, Eggsy. Ông ấy không muốn nhìn thấy cậu như thế này đâu. Tớ van cậu, Eggsy, rời khỏi sàn nhà đi, cậu ngủ cạnh mộ ông ấy thế này đã 5 năm rồi, cậu sẽ chết mất thôi.”  
“Em đã bảo ông đừng cho phép họ xây mộ ông ấy trong nhà mà ông đâu có nghe.”  
Rosy khóc to hơn.  
“Tôi xin lỗi.” – Merlin quỳ mọp xuống sàn nhà lạnh toát.  
Nước mắt của nó bắt đầu thấm đẫm mặt đá hoa cương bên cạnh với di ảnh của ông vẫn còn giữ chặt trong tay.


End file.
